Mirror
by Pansexual Pineapple
Summary: Calypso Balakov is a Slytherin in her fourth year. She must learn to balance school and her bullies. As the only muggleborn in her house it's difficult for her to get through the day, but with the help of her best friend Briana Duffy and her new friend Lucy DeClair she starts her journey to become the strong witch she was always meant to be .


Calypso's POV

Chapter 1

Waking up I groggily look through my log mass of long black hair. My brother's shouting waking me.

" Pancake wake up,'' he yelled from the kitchen. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my jumper. I jumped up a little when my feet touched the floor; sooo cold.

" Pancake, come out here already! Didn' you say you're frien' was comeing today to pick you up for that stupid wizardin' game thingy," he questioned.

"Be right ou'," I yell, racing across the creaking wooden floor. The smell of pancakes and bacon fill my nose. I grab a plate and hug my Baba with my other arm. She was cooking breakfast with a smile. Her long silver hair hanging over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. She had always looked like something out of a classic romance movie right down to the beauty mark over her lip and blue eyes framed with heavy blonde lashes.

" Thanks for breakfast Baba," I said with a smile.

" You're welcome my sladko dete" she said with her thick Bulgarian accent, " are you excited for the World Cup,".

" Yea Baba I am. Although I could stan' to not be going back to Hogwarts this year" I frowned remembering how the other Slytherins treated me just because my parents are muggles. Just because I'm a mudblood. I sigh looking up at her when I'm brother pushes me aside to grab his breakfast.

"Too slow Pancake. Better eat up before I eat it all," he said in a teasing voice

" Mom awake yet," I ask. He shook his head in reply. I sigh again grabbing another plate and fill both mine and the other. I grabbed two coffee cups out of the musty wooden cabinet. Filling them with coffee I add cream to mine and grab a small tray from under the sink. Putting both plates of food and the coffee onto it. I walk over to my mother's room. Her heavy curtains covered the windows making the smoke filled room pitch black. I slowly made my way through the room I set the tray down on the bedside table and then opened the curtains letting the light stream into the room. I looked over to my mom her short black hair barely covering the clammy skin on her forehead. The darkness of her under eyes contrast her sickly pale skin. Was she using again? Grimacing I shake her awake her violet eyes slowly fluttered open. Me and my mum's eye color was the only thing we had left of my Dydo. She smiled up at me and I sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling the tray of food onto my lap I set her coffee on the bedside table and handed her her food. We ate in silence until there was a knock at the door. I kiss my mom on the forehead as a goodbye and take my plate and cup out in the kitchen

" Alek open the door for me will you" I ask my brother. He rolled his eyes and went to the door as I cleaned off my plate.

" Aleksandr how are you," a voice cherped from the door. A small red haired girl race through my small apartment. She leapt into my arms embracing me in a hug. Briana's bright green eyes looked up at me with a smile that put small wrinkles next to her beautiful eyes. My Doberman Cerberus came up and licked her leg.

" Hay Cerberus," she exclaimed bending down to pet my best bud of a dog, " Calypso I'm so excited that you're going to be with my family,". She was practically bouncing with excitement. My brother glared down at my smiling best friend with cold blue eyes.

" What's with the face big bro" I snear.

" Your friend is annoying. Why do you even hang out with her she is nothing like your other friends," he teased back.

" Maybe 'cause she's not an asshole like you and your lads," I reply back with a smile , " come on Duffy let's go get my things and blow this pop stand,". I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards my room. I quickly pulled a pair of shredded black skinny jeans and shoved my feet into my combat boots that were starting to look a little old. I put the remainder of my things in a trunk. I turn towards my friend

" I'm sorry about my brother," I said with a frown.

" It's ok," she replied with a cat like smile. She had always reminded me of a cat with her small stature, curvy body, and glinting green eyes. I smile back at her.

" Wish I could bring Cerberus with me." I say with a sigh, " I should ask Dumbledore about bringing him next year. Maybe if I could get Snape on my side about it then it might actually happen," I put my hand on my hip and smile at least my teacher like me.

" Ya that would be cool," she grabbed my truck and we left my paint splattered room after I grabbed my guitar.

" We're leaving. Hug me now or forever hold your piece," I yell. My Baba and asshole brother hug me goodbye.

With goodbyes done we got into her family's car which must have been rented because as the ride went on I realized that her dad could not drive.

" Where are we goin'," I asked.

" We're making a quick stop," Briana's mother replied. " We need to pick up one more person before leaving for the World Cup." She had a Irish accent and the same bright eyes as my best friends. Her parents were sweet; they had been taking me in since my first year of Hogwarts taking me to get my school things and inviting me to holidays. Briana is so great she took me in when no one would talk to me unless it was to call me a mudblood. I hated being in Slytherin, people either hate me for what house I'm in or because my parents are muggles, but not Briana she was there for me even when I felt useless. She helped me get on my feet and through three years of school. We were entering our fourth year and our unlikely friendship was super strong. I smiled at her for like the thousandth time that day.

" What did I do to deserve you," I whispered to her.

" I don't know. Now that you mention it maybe you don't deserve me." She whispered back sarcastically. I nudged her lightly with my elbow.

" We're here," her dad said in a hardy voice.

" Thanks for not killin' us in this car Mr. Duffy" I said humorously. He let out a small laugh. We arrived to a small white house in a residential neighborhood. We all tumbled out of the car and walked up to a dark wooden door. A small stern looking women answered the door. Her sharp bob hardened her round aged face.

" Good afternoon," she said shortly, giving each of us a once-over. " Can I help you? I'm afraid I wasn't expecting guests today."

Mr. Duffy responded. "Pardon me, Miss DeClair. We received an owl from your daughter, Lucy, and have come to pick her up."

Her eyes hardened and she stiffened so visibly even a blind man could notice. " I don't know what you're referring to, but I'll have to ask you to leave immediately. My daughter-"

"Sent me this letter a few days ago," Briana said, inserting herself into the conversation and pulling the letter from her overalls. "We're here to take her to the Quidditch World Cup, like she asked." Miss Declair simply stood there sputtering as Briana pushed her way inside, calling for Lucy. A small fawn haired girl walked out from a room in the back of the house. Her head was held low as she pulled her trunk alongside her, an orange stuffed animal arm sticking out of it. Her round eyes lit up slightly when she saw Briana but they shot back down to the ground when her mother put a hand in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

" You know you're supposed to tell me before you go anywhere," her mother growled out between clenched teeth.

" I figured you wouldn't mind since you wanted me out of the house so badly," the girl whispered. " They'll be taking me to the Platform too, so you don't have to worry about that. You can focus on your job, since that's what's important to you."

"Don't you sass me, young lady," the woman snapped. " I need to know when you're going somewhere so I can plan around it. Honestly, it's this selfish behavior that causes the problems around here." I could only stand there in shock as the mother bore down upon the girl, leaving her cowering. " Either way, it seems like you have," her voice dropped to a whisper, "_less than savory_ notions, considering the company you plan to keep. It's like I don't even know you these days."

The tears were clearly building up in the girl's eyes; she was on the brink of a meltdown. Before anyone else could respond, Briana grabbed her and pulled her past the mother's blockade.

"_Fuck off_, why don't you!" Briana yelled. "It's no wonder she wanted to leave with a bitch like you around!"

We all hurried to keep up with Briana as she dragged the helpless girl to the car. Briana swiftly threw the girl's luggage in the trunk. All three of us clambered into the back seat as the girl's mum glared from the door. Mr. Duffy pulled out of the driveway with a swift jerking motion that made us swing to the side. I turned to the girl next to me her light brown eyes shimmer with tears.

" Sooo what's your name," I asked.

"Lucy," the girl murmured. "Lucy DeClair. And you?"

"Calypso Balakov."

The silence seemed to stretch forever.

"Well, that was awkward as hell," Briana said, "but I say it's time to move on. Hey dad, why don't you tell Lucy about how we're traveling to the World Cup?"

While Mr. Duffy filled Lucy in on our plans, Briana leaned over to whisper to me. "Lucy and her mom don't get along very well. She's pretty sensitive about the whole thing, so don't press it, okay?"

"What 'bout her dad ?" I asked.

Briana visibly winced. "Out of the picture," she finally responded. "If I were you, I'd just try to avoid talking about her family altogether."

We spent the rest of the car ride chatting amongst ourselves, discussing our houses and what classes we would be taking, when Mr. Duffy stopped the car.

We were on a hill and on it was a boot. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. Briana smiled

" just grab the port key and hold on and we'll be at the World Cup in seconds" Mr. Duffy said. We all grabbed the boot and it felt like I was being pulled forward. My feet leavening the ground I suddenly felt motion sick. The World had suddenly become a whirlwind of swirling colors. In an instant I was on the ground.

" God that hurts," I held my stomach trying not to vomit. We made our way to the campsite it was filled with all kinds of people. Some were dressed in a strange mixture of muggle clothes and wizarding ones. It was spectacular, everyone was full of light and energy. All kinds of different languages filled my ears, people cooking over blue fire, and extravagant tents with multiple floors. It was just spectacular.

We got to our site and started setting up a beautiful white tent. The conversation was fun and made time go by fast and soon we were climbing the steps to the top box.

Lucy's POV

Everything was so wondrous here. From the people to the environment, it was hard to take everything in especially knowing what waits for me at home. Brianna was so sweet bringing me here we sat at the very top with many new and wonderful people. Even her friend seemed glamorous to me. I wonder how I had never met her before. She frightens me in a way. Her casual stance contrasted with her seemingly confident demeanor. I look out at the game sounds of cheering blended melodiously with the sounds of many different languages.

"Enjoying yourself?" Calypso whispers to me. Her voice seemed unsure.

" I guess. I'm just not quite used to this yet" I reply meekly. She smirked and nodded.

"Me too, it's a little bit to much don' ya think" smiling she turned back to the game " I always wanted to play, but team sports are'n really my fuckin' thing". Her english was so improper it made me wonder if her parents were just plain uneducated. Learn some proper english why don't you. My mother had always told me an educated proper woman was a woman who could make it in the world. She's squandering her beauty with a foul mouth. I returned my focus on the game in a huff, but got distracted again when I hear her speak again. This time though it was in another language. Her voice was almost meliotic. She was speaking to a man. I wonder what they're saying. Mr. and Mrs. Duffy introduced us to their coworkers, and even minister Fudge. It was all quite glamorous. Turned out that Calypso was speaking to the Bulgarian minister, Mr. Oblansk. She spoke with such fluency Fudge was awkwardly asking for translation. She smiled and complied, speaking with an unusual charisma. Her violet eyes glinting with confidence she seemed to be in her element. Her words were entrancing distracting me from most everything else, and although I didn't understand them I hung to every single one of them.


End file.
